1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and unmanned helicopters including the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device including a light source portion including an LED, and a cover portion which allows light from the light source portion to pass therethrough. The present invention also relates to an unmanned helicopter including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, display devices are used in unmanned helicopters. For example, JP-B No. 4116476 discloses a display device for an unmanned helicopter, which includes a GPS display lamp, a warning lamp, and a mounting frame for mounting the GPS display lamp and the warning lamp. Each of the GPS display lamp and the warning lamp includes a plurality of LEDs.
In this display device, it is possible to turn ON the GPS display lamp and the warning lamp separately from each other. Therefore, the operator of the unmanned helicopter can recognize an operation status of GPS control and an abnormality status of the helicopter without confusion.
The display device according to JP-B No. 4116476 uses a plurality of LEDs disposed in the same orientation (facing rearward in the case of the unmanned helicopter disclosed in JP-B No. 4116476). This arrangement improves the visibility of the display device from the rear at a distance. However, in this case, the visibility of the display device from the sides is decreased. Display devices for unmanned helicopters require especially good visibility in a wider range (angle) since the operator often varies the flying direction and/or the attitude of the helicopter during operation.